1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture image outputting apparatus for outputting a picture image for display, and more particularly, to a picture image outputting apparatus effective in the application to, for example, a video cassette recorder, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a game machine and other equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various picture image apparatus such as the video cassette recorder and the game machine have rapidly become popular, and they are inclined to be used more personally in comparison with the conventional usage of them.
Consequently, there are many cases where an apparatus is given to a child for its use only. In such a case, the using time of the apparatus is determined by the will of the child.
However, children have a tendency to be enthusiastic about video pictures such as animations and games. As a result, a problem such that the children's health is injured because they continued to use the apparatus for a long time has been produced, and besides, it is not preferable to use the apparatus for a long time from the aspect of education.